Mainstream clinical practice in endovascular treatment of intracranial aneurysms has changed little since the introduction of vasooclusive coils. Certainly, improved catheters and other auxiliary devices (e.g., stents) have helped make coiling procedures safer and/or more effective.
Delivery systems of the subject technology provide accurate and reliable placement and delivery of endovascular treatment devices for treating vascular malformations, including aneurysms.